A New world
by Bebop Angel
Summary: Gohan dissipears after defeating Cell and finds himself in the world of the Sailor senshi. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Findings  
  
  
  
Even as Gohan stood before Cell he heard his fathers voice. "I'm sorry Dad, I failed you, I'll never be able to beat Cell and your death will have been in vain," He thought as he battled on. "Gohan, don't give up," Goku said, "You can do it son, give him your best kamehameha wave, you can do it."  
  
  
  
"But I only have one arm and Cell's power is so much higher then mine, what if I fail and Cell lives?"   
  
  
  
"Gohan, don't think like that, you'll win, think of the earth, your friends, all the pain Cell inflected, use that as your fuel Gohan." Gohan listened to his father, despite his worries and concerns; he just let himself go as he attacked Cell with all his strength. Gohan felt Cell begin to over power him after the two blasts hit, he kept thinking, Father died to protect this planet and if I must, so will I, as he began to pour his very life force into the blast, regardless of his own life. Suddenly he felt Cell's power just vanish. He had won. A small smile was upon Gohan's face as he fell to the ground. Instead of hitting hard dirt Gohan just kept falling, falling into a dark hole it seemed. There was no light, sound, or anything for that matter, he didn't even hurt. "I must be dead." Gohan thought vaguely as he fell through space. Then there was pain. Gohan had hit pavement with a sickening thud in some suburban area. He was too tired to even cry out as he felt the pavement crush his few unhurt bones. Then Gohan drifted off into a deep sleep, but before he did, Gohan said only one thing, "Father, I won."  
  
  
  
Inside of a house Serena and Ami were having a 'study party'. Ami was sleeping over and she was helping Serena with her homework when they both heard a loud thump just outside. Ami and Serena rushed to the door, their homework forgotten. Serena got there first as she pulled open the door she saw the limp body of a 10-year-old boy on her doorstep.  
  
"Ohmygod!!!" Serena screamed when she saw him, Ami, even though she was quite freaked out, she kept a more logical track of mind. How did this boy end up on the street, and in this condition too? She asked herself.  
  
"Serena, get some bandages from my bag," Ami ordered, "This boy is in pretty bad condition." Serena went to get the bag as Ami bent down to see if he had any broken bones. She was startled to find his left arm shattered and his right arms completely shattered. She ran her finger across his bloody face to see is the boy had a broken nose or fractured skull, luckily, he didn't. Serena arrives with Ami's bag in hand, she looked down at the bloody boy, shuddered, and handed Ami the bag.  
  
"Thank you Serena." Ami said as she expertly put the boy's arms in splints and wrapped them tight. She then took one rag and mopped away the access blood off his face and wrapped his head.  
  
"Ami," Serena inquired, "shouldn't we move him inside?"  
  
"Your right but if we move him in this condition, the boy may go in shock and die." Just then Luna spoke up, "Ami, we could make a makeshift stretcher and bring the boy inside, moving him may or may not kill him, but staying outside the whole night most certainly will."  
  
"True," Ami said, "Serena, can you stay with he boy until I get back?" Serena just nodded. Then, Ami went inside to get some blankets and some sticks for the stretcher. After bringing Gohan inside, they set him on Serena's bed and pondered hoe he got in this condition. 


	2. Awankening

Chapter two: Awakening  
  
  
  
A few days later Gohan came into consciousness. He felt tired and disoriented after the battle with cell. Cell! Gohan's mind screamed as he shot up in the bed he was in, sending daggers of pain through his broken body. Did I kill Cell? Where am I? More and more questions bombarded his mind until Gohan fell back asleep.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day Gohan's eyes opened once again. When they came into focus the first thing he saw was seven girls staring at him. Gohan tried to sit up but fire rippled down his spine, forcing Gohan to lay back with a small moan. A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes began to speak.  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself kid, your arms are broken and your body is in shock.'" She said kindly. Just then another girl, this one with what looked like blonde meatballs holding up two pigtails on her head spoke up.  
  
"Kid, what happened?" she said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Serena!" The blue haired girl scolded, "Let the boy rest! He can tell us when he's better!"  
  
"Well sorry Ami, I was only wondering who did this to him so we can be prepared if he attacks again," Serena said sullenly.  
  
"Ooh, meatball head's got a strategy, somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." A black haired girl teased while a younger girl, this one with pink hair, walked up to Gohan. This one looks my age. He thought, amazed by the other girl's behavior.  
  
"Ignore those two," She said, motioning towards the black haired girl and Serena, who were now absorbed in a fight, "my, name's Rini, can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Gohan." He said so quietly that you would have to strain your ears to make it out on a summer night. However quiet Gohan's voice was, the words were heard, they the Sailor Senshi couldn't make out what he had said but the girls heard him.  
  
"What did he say?" Ami asked in amazement.  
  
"I said, my name. is Gohan." He replied, a little louder so the girls could understand him.  
  
"See Ami?!" Serena said triumphantly, "He can too talk! Now Gohan, can you tell us what happened to you?" Gohan didn't reply, he had fallen unconscious once again from the strain of talking.  
  
That night Gohan had a nightmare. He was back in the Cell games and his father was fighting Cell. He cried out as Cell charged an attack, aimed for Goku. The energy beam hit true and killed him on the spot. When Gohan began to cry, he lifted his hands to wipe away the tears. To his horror, Gohan's hands weren't his, they were Cell's. He raised his head to be face to face with a blonde boy in a blue gi charging up an energy blast that would kill him. The boy was Gohan himself. As the blast charged, the boy spoke, his voice heavy with contempt and hatred "You killed my dad, now it's your turn Cell." The Cell-Gohan backed up, tears running down his green and black cheeks. "No I didn't," He said with Cell's cold voice, "Cell killed him, it wasn't me." By then the other Gohan had charged his attack and sent it whirling at him. The blue ball of light hit Gohan full on and his body screamed in pain as he felt himself slipping away from life.  
  
Gohan shot up in the bed he was in, screaming. The splints on his arms lay in a ruined pile of wood on the floor and the cloth his head was wrapped in had unraveled in his nightmare. Despite his seemingly welcome surroundings, Gohan shook uncontrolably and looked around the room as if expecting to find Cell, waiting in the darkness to kill him.  
  
Serena awoke to the sound of Gohan's scream. She was in the guest bedroom next to Gohan. She put on a dark green fuzzy bathrobe and quietly entered the darkened room. She saw Gohan sitting in the bed, or at least she thought it was Gohan. His black hair and eyes were replaced by blonde hair that stood on end and blue eyes, but the most striking thing was that he was glowing as he looked around the room wildly. Gohan's blue eyes laid upon Serena, in the dark he could only make out the green robe and mistook her for Cell.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Cell," He said with a cold voice, "well, even though you survived my attack last time, you won't get away this time, not after what you did to my dad." With that he began charging up a very large blast while Serena let out and ear-piercing scream. Gohan heard this and let the orb disappear as his power level dropped down back to normal. Gohan lay back in the bed and passed out from weariness and fright from what he had almost done to Serena. Serena on the other hand ran to a phone and called Ami and the other scouts to tell about what Gohan had almost done. 


	3. lost souls

Chapter Three: Lost Souls  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Gohan awoke in Serena's pink bedroom. He got up quietly, remembering what he had done the night before. After stretching himself, Gohan noticed that his arms felt much better. I guess going super saiyin really helped, who knew? Gohan walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table contemplating weather or not he was going to leave the girls in peace or stay at the house. Gohan was just about to start meditating when he heard someone walking down the stair. He froze in his seat, thinking that it was Serena. He was just about to fly off when the pink haired girl, Rini, entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well good morning," She said sleepily, "you should be in bed with your injuries. Oh well, I don't think I could make you go to bed if I tried, you don't seem like the type to just give up in a fight if you know what I mean." Rini ambled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and some eggs. She cracked them in a frying pan and began to cook them. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Anyway you will cook them thanks." Gohan replied placidly.  
  
He walked over to Rini and asked, "Where are the glasses?"  
  
"Over in the cupboard, there." She pointed to the cupboard to her right. Gohan went over there and pulled out three glasses, as he was setting them on the counter top one slipped out of his grasp. Gohan caught it before it hit the floor but due to his strength the glass shattered in his hand. Rini jumped at the sound and pivoted to see Gohan standing there, glass shards stuck in the thick calluses on his hand and even more glass on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan apologized sheepishly, "let me get a broom to clean this up." With that he strode off to find a broom. While Gohan was looking for a broom Serena woke up and came down stairs, lured by the scent of cooking eggs. She almost trod on the broken glass when Rini stopped her.  
  
"How did this glass get all over the floor?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Gohan dropped a glass, he's looking for a broom now."  
  
"Gohan? I don't think he dropped anything, he was probably trying to hurt you, he has to go." Serena said in a trembling voice. Gohan re- entered the kitchen, broom in hand when he set eyes on Serena.  
  
"O-oh, sorry, I s-should leave now." Gohan stuttered as he staggered out of the room, leaving the broom on the floor. Rini and Serena followed him as he darted out the door and stood motionless as they stared at Gohan as he flew away.  
  
"Now look what you did Meatball head!" Rini said to Serena.  
  
"Well, it's all for the best, that boy's dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt by him." Serena replied heatedly, she hates being called Meatball head.  
  
"What makes you think that Gohan's dangerous?" Rini questioned, puzzled.  
  
"I think he tried to kill me last night. He called me someone named Cell and almost blew me up. Although I can't be sure, his wounds were healed and his hair turned blonde and his eyes were blue."  
  
Gohan flew away from the house in fear and shame of what he almost did the night before. After a few minutes of flying at full speed he realized that he was losing altitude fast.  
  
"I guess I'm not all better yet. I probably should stop for some rest." He said to himself as he begun to descend on a temple. He landed softly on the ground, a few feet just outside of the gate. Stumbling slightly, out of weariness, into the temple gates and sat on the steps, trying to catch his breath. Rei came out of the temple and saw Gohan. Since she had received a call from Serena last night she began to get very scared. She began backing up into the temple when Gohan turned around. He was still dressed in a white over shirt and pajama pants that belonged to Serena's dad, who was out on a vacation with her mom. His face was pale and sweat was beading up on his cheeks.  
  
"Hello," He said quietly, "Serena called you last night, didn't she.  
  
"Yes, she did call me." Rei retorted stiffly. Gohan lowered his head in shame, "Then I guess I should go." He stood up, with minimal difficulty and stumbled to the gate, being too weak to fly off as he would've done. Rei, noting Gohan's weakness went over to him and helped back up the steps and into the temple. After laying him down on a cot she asked, "So why did you attack Serena last night?"  
  
"I didn't hurt her, I stopped when she yelled. Anyways, I thought she was Cell."  
  
"Who's Cell?" Rei inquired.  
  
"The big green guy that's been terrorizing Earth for the past three months."  
  
He must have hit his head pretty hard to come up with that idea, Rei thought. How can she not know about Cell?! Gohan thought, Where has she been, in a cave? "I really should be going, my mom is probably worried sick." Gohan said out loud to Rei. He then stood up and made his way out of the temple walls. 


	4. Answers

Chapter Four: Answers  
  
Gohan tried to scan for Piccolo's power level but he couldn't find him, or any of the other surviving Z fighters for that matter. "What's going on?" He asked himself quietly. Just then a woman in a sailor suit that had a very short skirt on appeared in front of Gohan. She had long black hair and carried a long staff. "Gohan," She said quietly, "you're not in your own dimension anymore." Gohan jumped back from the strange woman in black, "How do you know my name?" He asked. "I'm Sailor Pluto, the Sailor scout of time and space. When you defeated the one called Cell, your blast created a rip in space, pulling you into this dimension. I felt your presence in this world and went to your dimension to consult with your Earth's guardian, Dende. He said that you were battling Cell and then simply disappeared into thin air. That is how I know your name. I'm afraid that it will be very difficult for you to go back to your dimension. So instead, you will attend school here in Tokyo Japan for the time being. It may take a few years for me to find a way to bring you home." She threw him a pack of capsules. When Gohan looked inside he found one that contained a house, 7with food, 2 that had clothes, and the last two were filled with money. "You're serious Aren't you?" Gohan asked quietly, still soaking the fact that he may not see his family for a long time. Sailor Pluto simply nodded before vanishing as quietly and as quickly as she came. "Well then," Gohan said to himself, "I should find a place to live for a while. After all, I'm going to be stick here for quite some time." With that having been said, Gohan walked off to find a place to set up his house. To his avail, the only place he could find where he wouldn't be found so easily was outside of the city. After setting up his house and unpacking his clothes and food, he went outside to looks at his surrounding more carefully. He had to admit that the place was beautiful. After about ten minutes of that he went back inside to check out the food store. He hadn't eaten for almost two days, and he was famished. Luckily for him there was enough food to feed several saiyins for a few weeks. He even was able to find a pouch of Senzu Beans. Well, He thought happily knowing that his friends didn't forget about him, someone likes me today. 


	5. School

Gohan awoke early the next morning as the sun was just beginning to rise. After taking a shower to wash off all of the blood and dirt and getting dressed, Gohan went over to the kitchen for some breakfast. As he tried to make some pancakes (and failing miserably) he found three notes. The first one was from all of the other Z warriors; it was basically a pep talk on paper. The second a letter from Chi-Chi telling him to not worry, study hard, and try not to get killed. The third was a note from Chi-Chi explaining to whatever school he was going to enroll into why she couldn't come and enroll him herself.  
  
Even though school wasn't going to start for another few hours, Gohan got ready to enroll himself in the nearest school. He packed a light lunch (light for a saiyian anyways) and set off for the city. Gohan walked the whole way because he didn't want to run the risk of hurting himself again by flying, do after about an hour of walking he had reached the same school that the Sailor Senshi attended. He entered and easily wove through the masses of children around him until he arrived at the principal's office.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am." He said shyly to the secretary, "I'm here to enroll at Juuban Junior High."  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be in high school?" She replied smiling.  
  
"Maybe, I can take an entrance exam if you're not sure that I belong here."  
  
"Ok then. Mr. Ah."  
  
"Son. Son Gohan"  
  
"Mr. Son, we can put you in that room over there," The secretary motioned to an open door that led to a small classroom, "and you can take your test. Good luck." She handed him a pencil and a test booklet. Gohan entered the room and sat down in a desk.  
  
He opened the booklet to find that the first subject was math. Shrugging, he turned the page and took a look at the first problem. Find the square root of 94.  
  
/This is too easy/ Gohan thought as he sped through the rest of the test with ease. About an hour later Gohan emerged from the little room and handed the secretary the test booklet. She looked up at him, surprise clear in her face.  
  
"Are you having trouble?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"No ma'am. I'm finished with the test." The secretary looked at Gohan suspiciously before taking the test from his hands.  
  
"Mr. Son. We will have the test results by the end of the week. Please come back on Friday. Have a nice day." That being said Gohan left the building happily. Even though it was only about 9:00 am, Gohan was starving. He walked over to that park and sat down at a table to eat. As he was finishing his lunch, Gohan heard an explosion not far away. 


	6. What The Hell!

//AN/// Please don't tell me to put up longer chapters after posting, it just discouraging me from posting at all., and I'm taking my time on this fanfic mostly because I'm working on a few others, and I can only update when I finally know what I'm gonna do next. So please don't start whining or I'll discontinue it. Thank you for reading this. ///  
  
Gohan quickly ran to where the explosion came from. He had a small bit of trouble considering that he had to fight the crowd of people running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh screw this." Gohan muttered as he ducked into an ally. He knew that he was still too weak to turn super for any amount of time without a sensu bean, so he pulled one out of the pouch in his lunch capsule and ate it. He suddenly felt all of his energy returning to him. A small smile on his face, he charged up to about half power, only enough to turn Super Saiyian. Energy crackled over his skin in the form of electricity as he rose into the air, searching for the cause of the explosion.  
  
His blue eyes widened when he saw who was standing in the rubble. It was Cell, Freiza, King Cold, and Raddiz. Raddiz was the only one to notice Gohan, the others were laughing as Freiza was using Sailor Jupiter as target practice. She jumped out of the way of most of the attacks, but was quickly losing her energy and speed.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't my little nephew?" Raddiz asked, making the others stop their activities and look up at the enraged Gohan., "My how you've grown. I've been watching you little boy, I saw you turn into Super Saiyian for the first time, and I saw you get stronger and stronger. I'm so proud, but I've gotten stronger as well."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Gohan asked, his face a mask of cold fury and his voice like ice. Cell feigned a look of hurt.  
  
"My dear boy, we're only wreaking havoc on the Earth, business as usual."  
  
Jupiter looked up at them, almost passing out at the strange turn of events. Nephew? What the heck did that mean?  
  
"Shut up Cell." Gohan said quietly, "You don't have the right to live, not after what you did to my Dad, none of you do." Jupiter almost jumped at the mention of the name Cell.  
  
"So this was what he meant by Cell." She murmured before passing out.  
  
"Oh, alright, if I must. I guess we're not going to be any challenge to a strong warrior like you." He taunted. Gohan only stared at them, unsure of their next move.  
  
"Bring it on." He said. Raddiz and Freiza few forward at Gohan. 


	7. Let's get this party started

Just as Raddiz and Freiza were almost at Gohan, a feminine voice called out, "Stop, in the name of the moon!"  
  
Gohan, Raddiz, and Freiza all turned to see who had spoken. It was a girl, probably around 17 with long blonde pigtails that were held up with red gemstones. She was clad in a sailor suit and had a pair of knee high boots with a crescent moon on the top of each boot.  
  
"Who the in the name of H.F.I.L are you?" Raddiz asked, holding back laughter. The girl who had spoken face faulted, but quickly regained her posture, trembling with fury.  
  
"My name is Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She declared loudly, as she struck a pose. Gohan couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the Ginyu Force doing poses similar to Sailor Moon's pose. Cell, Freiza, King Cold, and Raddiz were doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Gohan called out, lowering himself to the ground, "I believe that it would be safest if you left the premises. If these guys get to worked up the whole city could blow up before I could do a thing about it." Gohan was about to turn away from Sailor Moon in order to fight the others when something caught his eye.  
  
/She looks familiar somehow./ He thought. Gohan shook his head slightly, banishing the thought. /No, it couldn't be Serena, her power level was pathetic, this girl's power is quite impressive for a human, at least in this dimension./ Gohan then directed his thought to the others, ignoring Sailor Moon's screaming. Scanning their powers, he decided that he would have to turn it up a bit if he had any hope of winning. He shot o look at Sailor Moon and the other girls which had now joined her, they all seemed vaguely familiar, especially the little one with the pink hair.  
  
"If you want to stay alive to fight another day, you had batter get out of here now. Get the rest of the people out of here as well, I'd try to take them to another location, but, unlike my father, I don't know Instant Transmission." The other girls looked just as angry as Sailor Moon had been. A girl with black hair and a red and white sailor suit.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but we're the people who're supposed to be protecting this planet, thank you very much, so go and find your own place to protect." Those words froze Gohan in mid power-up. Though she did not know it, Sailor Mars' words had hit just the right nerve. He slowly turned around, his face suddenly cold and emotionless.  
  
"I would if I could girl," He said stoically, "But I can't leave here, not for a long time. So would you kindly keep your nose out of issues that you can't possibly understand? Now get them out of here, I can handle them."  
  
Without another word, Gohan powered up the rest of the way, bits of cement flying upward into the air then pulverizing into dust. The sailor scouts looked at the ascending Gohan in awe and fear before herding the people out of the area, or at least the few people who refused to leave by stupidity, bravery, or injury. 


	8. UPDATE!

((A/N I know, it's been a long, loooong time since the last update. Unfortunatly, I've been going through some hellish housing situations with my dad getting evicted, so, yeah. But I'm back, and hope to be updating a bit more, though try not to get to antsy. I know it's been a while, but I'm working hard here. Keep hope! ))

Cell laughed at Gohan, not seeming to notice the demi-Saiyians rising power.

"How touching. The boy cares about the people here. I don't understand why you even care though. It's not as if this is your dimension even. Like your Uncle Raddiz said, we've been watching you, Gohan." Gohan looked around to see if anyone had heard him, but the Sailor Scouts had already left with all of the people. The only ones that could've heard were Cells' group and the dead people.

"Well, if you've been watching me, you'll know that I can't exactly leave, so until I can find a way to get home, this is my dimension. Do you have a problem with that?" Cell shook his head, smirking., "Good, then I can kill you now?" Freiza looked up at Cell.

"Can Father and I kill him? I want to see that little monkey runt writhing in pain." He asked, grinning evilly.

"Oh all right. Freiza, King Cold, you may attack him." Freiza and King Cold grinned as they flew at Gohan. Gohan dodged their attacks quite easily and brought his fists down on the back of Freiza's neck, making him fall to the ground in pain. Gohan smiled slightly at how easy landing that blow was.

"Heh, Raddiz may have improved Freiza, but you're still as strong as you were when Dad killed you." Gohan suddenly felt someone land a massive blow to the back of his head, making him drop to the ground in pain and surprise. He heard King Cold's laughter from above as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. Gohan withdrew his hand from the spot where he had been hit, and swore under his breath when he saw the dark red blood that coated his fingers.

"Great, this is just great." He muttered to himself, obviously angry, as he re-ascended into the air. Through his anger, his power spiked a bit quicker then he had wanted, and everyone seemed to notice with a start.

"Hm, perhaps I should take him," Cell said, stepping forward and making the others moved away from Gohan, "The little runt is a little bit strong for you children." He added with a laugh that made the others grumble angrily.

"Fine then Cell, bring it. I killed you before, and I can do it again." Gohan growled softly, trying hard to ignore the darkness creeping at the edges of his eyes. Cell still chuckling like the deranged madman that he was, Gohan flew at the android, giving it all he had t the moment. Unfortunatly, it wasn't enough right now. He was losing to much blood from that hit to the head to be at full power.


End file.
